


Craving Death

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Victor has been having some suicidal thoughts that are scaring him for the sole reason of he doesn't know!*Requested by emospaceboi**Victor is fourteen





	Craving Death

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags and don't read if this is something you struggle with

If there was one word to describe Victor’s mood when he woke up, it was ‘empty’. He sat up slowly, feeling sick to the stomach at how...how  _ empty _ he felt. It wasn’t like some people felt where they were depressed for a few hours then they were fine. This was the type of empty where he felt like nothing mattered. Nothing existed and any expression he’d make was going to be completely and utterly fake.

For the briefest of moments, Victor contemplated suicide.

And then he got out of bed and went about his day.

…………….

The emptiness didn’t quite leave and that ‘brief moment’ of suicidal thought ended up coming back every time Victor found himself completing a mundane chore, left to his own thoughts.

He wasn’t sure how many times he had to close his eyes and  _ breathe  _ while washing the dishes, especially the knives. It was starting to scare him by midday when he was taking Master’s lunch to him in the office.

“Is everything alright, Victor?” Master asked. “You’ve seemed distant, today.”

“Sorry, sir,” Victor rushed to say, ducking his head. “I’ve just been...distracted. I suppose.”

Master hummed quietly. “With what?”

“I don’t know, sir,” Victor admitted.

Master watched him for a few moments, contemplating whether it was worth his time to ask after his slave’s wellbeing before finally determining that if something was wrong, Victor would know better than to keep it from him.

The rest of his lunch was silent.

……………..

Victor’s wrists were burning through the rest of the day, hands shaking. He’d never had such trouble with suicidal thoughts before but now…

Now it was all he was thinking about. Up until that morning, nothing had been different. Nothing had changed. Sure, Master had been particularly cruel with one of Victor’s punishments the day before but it surely wasn’t that bad to have suicidal thoughts for the entire following day.

As he was getting ready for bed that night, he could only hope the thoughts would be gone by the next day.

………………

They were not gone by the next day.

If anything, they were worse.

And Victor didn’t know what was causing them.

……………………

ONE WEEK LATER

“Victor, are you certain there’s nothing on your mind?”

Victor forced himself to not flinch as he looked up to face Master who still hadn’t touched his breakfast, instead watching Victor from his place in bed.

“I-yes sir.”

Master hummed. “Are you  _ sure _ ?”

_ No. _ “No sir.”

“I didn’t think so. What’s on your mind?”

“I…”  _ want death. I want to kill myself. I’m not happy here.  _ “I don’t know, sir.”

Master’s expression softened. “I know how you feel,” he said softly. “Where you know something’s wrong, there’s something on your mind, but you’re not sure what it is.”

Victor nodded, feeling a rush of relief that Master wasn’t angry. “Yes sir.”

“You know you can always come to me, right?”

Victor nodded again. “Yes sir. Thank you.”

Master was silent for a few moments. “Come sit with me,” he said, smiling. “You could do with a few moments off your feet.”

Victor managed a smile that, for the first time in a week, didn’t feel fake.

“Thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please don't forget, there's always someone out there to help and willing to listen.


End file.
